Post and railing systems, such as guard rail systems for decks and porches, have traditionally been constructed using a variety of timber, including pine and cedar. Although timber is a reasonably sturdy material, timber wears down over time, yielding to extreme weather conditions, prolonged rotting, termite infestation, and other factors. Even treated timber can experience rotting and warping. The development of polyvinylchloride (PVC) and other plastics has led to the use of plastics in post and railing assemblies. Although plastic railing materials are more durable than timber in many respects, known plastic railing systems have some drawbacks. For example, some plastic systems include a large number of fasteners and parts that make installation difficult and costly. In addition, many plastic railing systems have visible flaws that detract from the overall visual impression of the finished assembly and reflect a low standard of workmanship.
To address these drawbacks, some railing systems use a cover over the junction between the end of the railing and the support structure. A cover may be used to conceal unclean cuts at the end of the railing, abrupt transitions between the railing and post, and/or brackets and screws that are visible at the junction of the railing and post. A problem with conventional covers is that they too require visible fasteners to connect them to the assembly. Often times, these screws are left in plain view, detracting from the appearance of the cover. Covers that require fasteners increase the number of small parts to be handled in the field, which in turn, increases installation time and labor. Therefore, conventional attempts to improve the appearance of post and railing systems leave much to be desired.